Fight for Camp Half blood
by Roscoson
Summary: Camp Jupiter attacks Camp Half Blood and help arrives from other countries.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Percy Jackson and the fight for Camp Half Blood.

Authors Note: This includes many names from different TV shows if you want to see your favourite characters send me a review with the name of the character.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a couple of ideas. The characters are however the property of their creators.

Story:

It is just another year at camp Half Blood, (Greek demigod camp) and everyone has had a round of capture the flag. Suddenly an alarm sounds. Percy, Annabeth and other demigods run to the barrier. They see all of Camp Jupiter (Roman demigod camp) marching towards them with Octavian leading them. Instantly, Chiron sends out a world wide distress call to all demigod camps. Only two reply, they are Camp Valhalla and Camp Osiris.

Camp Valhalla is filled with defeated Viking warriors as well as demigods and occasionally Odin and Thor. Camp Osiris is full of Egyptian demigods and is centred around The Pyramid of Osiris.

In the middle of the cabins at Camp Half Blood an aurora beam appears and out comes a horde of Norse demigods led by Frost Son of Odin and Alex Russo, daughter of Loki. Up in the sky are giant birds carrying tents filled with Egyptian demigods. They land and Kitty Wilde and Cat Valentine daughters of Bast emerge. Other demigods also burst forth but they are unimportant. Frost uttersa famous Norse battle cry and everyone follows him to the barrier.

Seeing a group of heavily armoured Norse, Egyptian and Greek demigods would make a normal person turn and run in the other direction but Octavian being a son of Apollo (Roman) and an augur, did a quick sacrifice of a stuffed animal and saw a hint of a victorious outcome. What he did not count on, was that Frost's weapon was a small ball of pure Silver which could turn into any weapon he chose.

As the other Norse leader, Alex also has a special weapon, a version of Loki's sceptre and armour. All the other Norse demigods carried war hammers, battleaxes and two handed long swords.

Percy held Riptide while Nico di Angelo held his sword of Stygian Iron. Clarisse held her electric spear, a gift from her father Ares. Annabeth carried the knife she always fought with and all of Apollo's children (Greek) carried bows.

The Egyptian Demigods carried weapons ranging from spears and axes to slings and rocks.

Camp Jupiter sends a centurion and his men towards the waiting army. Frost turns his weapon into a version of Thor's hammer (Miljnor) and calls lightning from the sky into the hammer which he then directs at the approaching group. Half of the attackers are electrocuted and the other half fall to arrows and attacks from Alex.

Octavian is getting desperate and sends everyone forward. Most of the Norse demigods entered a berserker rage, something Vikings are famous for, and met Camp Jupiter head on. Arms and legs are being cut off, people are beheaded and it is a bloodbath. Octavian realised he couldn't win and ran away with only one hundred demigods left. Frost, Alex, Kitty and Cat stayed to talk with Chiron and Mr D (Dionysus).

"We are staying because we have sensed other Norse demigods." Frost said

"Don't forget the Egyptian ones too." Kitty said hotly.

"Yes and those ones." Frost said with distaste.

So it came to be that a cabin and table were built for both Norse and Egyptian demigods found in America.

There you have it, the first chapter in my new series. Remember to give me your favourite characters so I can put them in. Until next time Goodbye and good health to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting new half bloods

A/N: Remember to send your favourite characters because I am running out of ideas.

Last chapter had Alex From Wizards of Waverly Place, Cat from Victorious and Kitty from Glee.

Story:

Frost, Alex, Kitty and Cat gathered together to go and find the newest halfbloods for their respective gods. Annabeth came running towards them because it turned out that there was a greek demigod with them and they were in imminent danger. Frost blew a different horn and out of the sky aurora beams came and turned into beautiful white horses with a trail behind them just like the aurora beams. The Egyptians used Bast's power to create an eclipse which enabled them to travel twice as fast as everyone else and Annabeth called the cab of damnation driven by the fates.

Meanwhile in Seattle the three demigods were baricaded insde an apartment with creatures ranging from Empousai and hellhounds outside the door trying to come in. The three are Carly Shay daughter of Freyja, Sam Puckett daughter of Ptah and Freddie Benson Son of Athena. Needless to say they were surprised when a window smashed and two aurora beams flew through even more so when two beautiful white horses appeared and two people in armour dismounted. Then they noticed that it had gotten darker and saw two figures also jump in through the window. Annabeth of course ended up outside and had to run up the steps where there are countless monsters. Frost opens the door and hits the first monster he meets caving in it's skull and turning it to dust. Alex started to shoot blasts of energy from her sceptre and hitting them when they get to close. Kitty and cat have given theslves giant cats paws complete with claws thanks to their mothers creature the Sphinx. Soon all the monsters are either dust or have run away Frost turns to the three and said.

"We have come to take you three to a safe place where you will learn to defend yourself. But for now take these."

He hands Carly a spear with a silver head and a silver sheild that seemed to shimmer just like the aurora beams, Sam was given a sing with a rock tied in it for close combat and Freddie got a sword as it suits his style of fighting (Fencing Bensons). Frost got Carly all suited up an mouted on her horse at which point the auarora stopped coming from yhe horse and started coming from her sheild. Sam was taught that she could use a power called Shifting Sands which meant she could turn herself and others into sand and travel anywhere. Freddie had to walk everywhere as he could not ride or fly or shift.

They arrive back at camp Half Blood and meet Chiron and Mr. D and are sorted into their different cabins. Carly follows Alex and Frost, Sam follows Kitty and Cat and Freddie follows Annabeth. Once settled in a conch horn sounded meaning that it was dinner time.

When everyone one had arrived and offered tribute to their godly parent everyone stared at the Norse table which had primarily meat and bread. There was one meat no one could identify which was Whale.

Carly, Sam and Freddie started training the next day and became quite efficient with the weappn that is used by their parents. A alarm went off to show that mor demigods had been found an off they go to find them.

There we go second chapter up now as I have said if you don't review with ideas then I can't write anymore. So please by the nine worlds send me some reviews. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Final Chapter

Fight for Camp Half Blood Final.

A/N: This is the final chapter as I haven't had any requests for other characters I might change my mind if I get some reviews. Enjoy.

Story:

Frost, Alex, Kitty and Connor Stoll are heading to Chicago to pick up three new demigods who are

Cecilia (Cece) Jones Daughter of Njord

Raquel (Rocky) Blue Daughter of Anubis

Deuce Martinez Son of Hermes

When Frost and the others arrive at the studio, they see a wall of water and in front of it, on the same side as them, plenty of monsters including Telkhines and Laistrygonians(Frost Giants). Alex got their attention by blasting a Laistrygonian five feet and into the wall of water causing the wall of water to crash and reveal a redheaded girl, a black haired girl and a boy with short black hair. Kitty ran and managed to pass by the monsters unharmed to arm the new demigods. She handed out the weapons. Cece got a club fashioned of wood from Jotunheim (home of Frost Giants). Rocky received what looked like a Jackals head on the end of a stick it is a version of Anubis' stick of death. Deuce was handed a celestial bronze staff which was encircled with two serpents.

Frost was using a battleaxe while Alex used her sceptre and Connor used his sword and a lot of tricks he knew. Connor was surrounded when there was a large wave and Percy Jackson showed up. He jumped off the wave and cut through two Telkhines before his sword got caught in the leg of a Laistrygonian. Frost and Alex seemed to be holding their own against and endless onslaught. Frost had changed from battleaxe to hammer and was calling down lightning in a circle around them while Alex was busy sending them flying with the energy from her sceptre. Kitty entered the fight and grew her hands into gigantic paws and started to swipe at the monsters. Cece hit a Laistrygonian in the leg and the leg smashed to pieces. Rocky pointed her stick at a monster and the monster fell to the ground and turned to dust. Deuce had summoned the two serpents to life and became two of the deadliest snakes in the world while the staff turned into a short jagged sword which was quite surprising.

All the monsters were finally defeated and returned to camp where another attack was going to be launched and learned it was not only camp Jupiter but also Mountain Giants and Harpies. They readied their defences and decide to wait. When the attack happened Thor showed up and helped destroy the giants and this time Octavian ran away with only twenty five demigods left.

Cece learnt how to create and hold a stronger wall of water and how her mood could cause a storm.

Rocky was careful not to wave or point her stick at anyone and Deuce was having fun pulling pranks with Travis and Connor.

That is it the possible final chapter remember to review. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you


End file.
